A Wish and a Way
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: This is a sequel to my earlier story 'Of Love and Sacrifice'. Rated T for violence.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of these characters. They are all from the 1979 live-action film by Image Entertainment and based after the Characters of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

This is a sequel to my first Little Mermaid story, _Of Love and Sacrifice_.

**Part I**

Antoine looked far out over the sea. It had now been four years since he had last seen his little mermaid princess and though he was living life at it's fullest, he couldn't help but think about her. He still missed her and he still loved her, though he'd never tell a soul. If only he could see her again.

"Antoine? What are you doing out here?" His wife walked over to him. The years had only multiplied her beauty and though she was a beautiful image to look at, he knew inside she had a heart of stone.

"I was thinking."

"Well, could you think inside? It's bitterly chilly out here and you could catch a cold."

Like everything, he knew her concern was only for herself. She would probably care less what he did, but whatever time he spent alone, he spent without her and she hated that. She always strived to be the center of attention.

"I'll be in soon." He promised and waited until she had gone back inside before looking back out at the ocean. He found that he had been doing this more and more often. It was a comfort to him. After all, though life was easy, he had yet to find all the pieces to his heart long-broken and put them back together.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

It was treachery, she knew, but the witch was happy she had made the decision. After all, the prince wasn't the only one entitled to happiness. Everyone was allowed his or her own happily-ever-after and she was determined to get one for her continuing-project-in-process: the little mermaid.

"Will when I see the prince again?" Asked the little mermaid one morning, sitting at the breakfast table, a bowl of hot cereal sitting in front of her. The witch was happy that she had finally gotten the little girl to eat something, though how someone could survive solely on oatmeal was beyond her.

"Tomorrow." Replied the witch, though she knew it was an outright lie. She had been using the same excuse since the little one had first asked this question several years ago. Although, it seemed to work fine. The little mermaid would allow the 'tomorrow' to pass without question and only later ask her question again.

"Why hasn't he ever come to see me?"

"He's a prince. Prince's get busy."

"What of the princess? Why doesn't she visit?"

"Well, princesses get busy too."

That was the whole problem. The prince was married and the witch knew the mermaid would never be completely happy until she was with the prince. But the prince hadn't wanted her. He had told the witch to return his little foundling to the sea. She hadn't, of course, but those were for her own selfish reasons. She had a score to settle with that evil princess, not to mention she had promised herself that she would help the little mermaid. She had learned long ago that helping others was a lot easier than always helping yourself.

"Eat up." She gently patted the little mermaid on the back and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon. Don't open the door for anybody."

The little mermaid nodded. She was a very obedient child and the witch knew she wouldn't disobey her. These last few years had been relatively easy keeping the mermaid a secret; she just hoped she could keep this secret for longer.

* * *

Jim Crewe sat high upon his horse and looked down at he small town below him. Yes, he was sure this was the place. The kingdom of Prince Antoine de Saint-Gotharde. The place he had been set on seeing since that fateful day in Marnsdale. He had only been sixteen at the time, but he remembered it as if it were yesterday. The girl with the yellow hair. He couldn't stop thinking of her.

That was the odd thing about heroism. Once you risk your life for someone, you spend the whole rest of your life thinking about him or her, wanting to see him or her again. It was the same for Jim. He had stepped between her and the sword and now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Yellow hair, green eyes… he could remember every detail, even the stranger one. Mermaid. They had called her a mermaid. Was it true?

"Come on, Samuel. Let's go to the palace." He spoke softly to his horse and nudged the stallion down the hill. Jim was sure here he would find his little mermaid girl here in this place. She had, after all, been a friend of the royal family. The prince and princess would know where she lived, but then--- he thought back to what he had heard the prince say to the old woman who had also been at the 'tournament'. _I want you to take the little mermaid back to the ocean. I want you to make her a mermaid again._ Mermaid again? If this were the case, then finding her would be harder and more difficult.

_But I must try._ He thought in determination. I must try and find her again. I must try and find her _to see if she also has been thinking of me, as I have her._ His sister Lottie had told him he was in love, but he knew nothing of the thing. It was fascination, nothing more, and, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he needed an adventure.


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Antoine sat in the library. He had spent his day planning another ball with the princess. His wife loved parties and seemed to want to throw as many as possible. Antoine didn't know why. He didn't feel like celebrating.

"You must cheer up." She had told him. "People may start to wonder."

Wonder? He thought. What? He couldn't help his regretful demeanor. Some things were just uncontrollable. He doubted the princess would be happy if he suddenly up and left.

The twelve dresses the princess had had made for the mermaid had been delivered that morning. The princess had asked him why he hadn't stayed as she went through them. The little dresses made the prince extra sad. They reminded him of his loss. It was a loss the princess didn't seem to share though he thought she was fond of the little mermaid.

He sighed and looked up at the large portrait of a distinguished gentleman that stood above the fireplace. "Did I do the right thing? Wasn't it the correct thing to have the witch return her to her family?" he wasn't sure why he was talking to a painting. He didn't even know of whom the portrait was of. He just needed someone to talk to. Someone who would listen. Oh, but what he'd give for an answer to his question.

"Pardon me, prince?" A head of one of his servants popped in the door.

"Yes?" He turned to face the boy.

"The Duchess is here to see you."

"Duchess?" Questioned the prince. "What duchess?"

"She didn't give a name. She just requested to see you immediately."

The prince paused to think for a moment. Duchess? He knew several duchesses, but all of which would gladly give their names when calling upon him he was sure. Who was this mysterious woman who had come calling on him?

"Sir?"

"Tell her I'll be with her shortly. Show her to the parlor."

"Yes, your highness." The boy nodded and soon exited the room.

Antoine soon followed. Duchess? Antoine was curious to see who it really was.

* * *

Jim set up camp, just outside of town. He decided it would be best for him to visit the castle the following day. He had been riding most of the present daylight hours and knew it would be considered rude if he were to call upon the prince and princess so late.

The waiting though, didn't suit him very well. He had never been very patient. He walked over to his saddle and removed an apple for his supper and another for Samuel. The horse greedily gobbled up the treat and Jim walked back over to the fire to eat his.

He ate the food slowly and thoughtfully, thinking back on his first encounter with the mysterious girl. She had been in prison at the kingdom he lived in. She had seemed so oblivious to everything. He remembered the way she looked at the apple when he had clumsily dropped his basket. There was such an aura of mystery that surrounded that girl. It was fascinating.

Samuel suddenly snorted and Jim sprung up from his place and pulled out his sword. Bushes rustled and he looked frantically around him for the being that had spooked his horse.

A young woman approached him. "Pardon me? I didn't mean to upset your horse, but I have seemed to have lost my way..." She didn't seem frightened by his sword and this puzzled him.

"Well, where is it that you are trying to get?" He was suspicious of the girl and didn't sheath his sword.

"I'm not entirely sure. You see. I'm looking for my aunt."

"Your aunt?"

The girl nodded.

Jim wasn't sure to think.

"Are there any towns nearby?" She asked him.

"Yes. There's one about a quarter mile from here."

"What's it called?"

"I don't know."

"I see."

This girl was mysterious. Jim wondered about that. How could it be that he was on a quest to find a mysterious girl and then that he suddenly happened upon one? It seemed too ironic to be real and he suspected danger.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but it isn't a very good idea to go wandering around in the dark."

The girl sat upon a tree stump. "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Adelle."

He raised an eyebrow and continued to look at her strangely. Adelle? The name didn't ring a bell. He wondered who she was and where she had come from.

"Um… may I ask for your name?" Adelle looked at him with curious cerulean eyes.

"Um… er… it's Jim."

Adelle nodded.

It is here Jim finally returned his sword to its sheath. Though strange, Adelle seemed harmless enough. He decided to be hospitable and offered her an apple.

"No, thank you." She said. "I'm not very hungry."

"Well, then is there anything else I can help you with?"

She shook her head and rose from the stump. "Thank you for your help, but I think that I will travel into town now and find a hotel to put me up for the night." She paused at the edge of his campsite and turned around. "Which way is town again?"

"A quarter of a mile east." He pointed to make sure she didn't get confused.

"Oh, my yes. Thank you." He watched as she walked off.

_Strange. Very strange indeed_. He quietly finished his apple and waited until the fire burnt out before grabbing a blanket and curling up in the dirt to fall asleep. He awoke early the next morning to find both his horse and most of his belongings gone. He had only one guess of who had taken them. Adelle.


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

The princess sat alone in her room mulling over her list of items for a ball she planned to throw. It would be the event of the decade, though, every party she threw was. She always invited the most distinguished guests and the most talented musicians. This would be a ball to remember and her first in a while without unnecessary distractions.

The mermaid was gone. She had to admit, she missed caring for the little thing, but she was gone and since she was gone, Antoine had discontinued being distracted. Not that she was jealous of the mermaid, no, she was still the prettiest of the land, she was just annoyed. Annoyed when Antoine ignored her and though he still did it from time to time, it was when he wanted to be alone. Not when he wanted to be with the mermaid. She had learned to cope with this over the last few years.

"The flowers have arrived, princess." Jacqueline, her ladies-maid, entered with an armful of roses.

"Oh, wonderful! Have them begin decorating the ballroom." She smiled to herself. Yes, nothing would be able to compare to this ball and perhaps Antoine would ask her to dance again.

"Yes, princess." Jacqueline exited and the princess resumed her task.

There was so much to do, but she loved it. She adored it. She breathed it. She _would _be the belle of the ball tonight. It seemed that_ finally_ all her dreams were coming true…

* * *

The prince was surprised at first when he saw the face of his caller. He hadn't seen her in several years though she hadn't changed much. Though possibly plumper, her hair was still that odd green color and she was wearing that same velvet dress she had worn to the ball and then to the tournament that had happened so many years ago.

"Hello, prince." She smiled at him from her place on the sofa. The butler had left her with some tea and pastries and she had already begun to indulge. He watched as she grabbed another cookie and was surprised at the fast rate that she consumed it.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't feel like being friendly. After all, he had never thought much of the witch. She had mocked him so many times in the past.

"No need to be so hostile, prince. I only stopped in for a brief visit. I wanted to see how you were doing." Her tone was kind and gentle. Not at all what he was used to.

"I am doing just fine, thank you. I don't need anyone checking up on me."

She took a sip of tea and looked at him as if she could see right through. She knew he was lying. He wasn't sure how she knew it, but he could tell she knew.

"The little mermaid…" She started her sentence, but then just let it hang there: awkward and unfinished. She watched him with her big eyes, the teacup still pressed to her plump lips.

Antoine frowned. "What about the mermaid girl?" How dare she open an old wound? It hurt him greatly. He was angered by her malevolence.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you might like to know about how she's doing…"

_Doing?_ "You've kept in touch with her?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes." She chuckled gruffly to herself. "In fact, I saw her just this morning..."

"And?" He wanted to know more, but then again, he didn't want to seem too eager.

The witch smiled. "I thought you weren't interested?"

Antoine frowned. This wasn't turning out as he planned. She was mocking him again. He took a seat mirroring her and leaned back, trying to seem at ease. "I'm not. But you've started to say something so you may as well finish." He waved his hand in a dismissive manner, trying to appear as if he didn't care to know. But want to know he did. He wanted to know everything. He wanted to know all he could about his mermaid princess and how she had been for the last four years. How was she doing? Had she been as terribly broken as he?

The witch smiled again. "She's well, prince. Healthy. Radiant…" She took another sip of tea, "Unhappy. She never mentions it, but I know she's unhappy inside."

So she _did_ miss him? This made Antoine feel terrible. There was nothing worse then being married to someone you did not love. Especially when you are married to a selfish princess who only cares about herself and never gives a thought to anybody else. His heart was elsewhere. Yes, his heart was for the selfless being he had abandoned. Even though he knew it was a sin to love her, he could not help it.

"She wants to see you again." The witch said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts.

When he looked up, he noticed she was watching him. "She does?"

"Yes. She told me so."

He didn't know why, but he began to get angry. "Then why doesn't she? Does one really need legs to visit an old friend? There are reasons why people build castles on the seashore!" he couldn't believe he had said that. How could he speak so horribly about his little mermaid?

The witch shook her head and clicked her tongue. "You say you do not miss her. Yet you act out in anger when you find that your mermaid princess refrains herself from seeing you."

"I never said I didn't miss her."

"See? You do miss her, then. Tell me you miss her!"

Antoine stood from his seat. No! He wouldn't admit to anything. Especially those things he knew were wrong. He had an instant desire to get away. He spoke slowly, "I need to go now. I wish I could say I enjoyed our visit, but unfortunately, I've gained nothing more but solitude."

The witch set down her teacup and scowled at him, shaking her head. "You are a coward." She sneered. "Why don't you just kill the wife and run off with your love?"

Antoine turned to her. "Such actions are indecent and such questions are forbidden. I'd just as soon have you removed from my sight!" He couldn't explain it, but her words had made him angry: Frighteningly furious and livid. He found himself wanting her dead. Wanting never to see her again, but then something else held him back and then something else caused him to speak out when she dropped her shoulders and headed towards the door in a hopeless stride. "Wait." His tone softened and he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

She turned. "Yes, prince?"

"I---" The word caught in his throat, "I am sorry. I didn't mean to act that way." He lowered his eyes to show her that he was ashamed by his actions.

She said nothing, only waited for him to continue.

"My wife," He went on, "Is throwing a ball tomorrow night. I'd like you to come."

To his surprise, the witch's ugly mouth turned up into a happy grin. "Me? You want me to come to the ball?"

Antoine bit his lip and then said with much difficulty. "Er—yes. I'd like you to come."

"Then I shall be there." She again headed for the door, this time in a jovial gait.

"Wait!"

She turned to him again.

He spoke quickly, "If you must come, could you please wear something less… well… noticeable?"

The witch looked down at her dress and then looked back up at him with a crooked grin. "Alright." Her smile widened, "As you wish, my prince." And then she turned and exited.

As soon as the door had closed behind her, Antoine began questioning himself, wondering if he had done the right thing. But of course he had. The invitation was just meant to be a polite gesture. As a sort of 'thank you' for her telling him about _her_. His princess. His _mermaid _princess.

He couldn't describe it, but learning more about the mermaid had made him---happier. He now found himself looking forward to the ball. Maybe he _would_ enjoy himself. He now had her memory to hold on to.

* * *

Adelle galloped up to the castle wall. She was glad to have gotten this horse. The horse of a foolish boy who knew nothing about traveling, she was sure. It had cut her traveling time in half. She had reached the castle in record time.

"That will be all, horsy." She patted the brown stallion affectionately on the neck and then demounted. "Now go back to your master!" She lightly kissed its nose and then slapped its rump causing it to gallop off into the night. She watched him disappear from sight and then looked up at the castle wall that stood above her. It wouldn't be too hard to climb. She was sure. She'd make it inside before too long. Then, she could go about her real purpose for coming here.


	5. Part V

**Part V**

The witch returned home with a plan in mind. She had overhead one of the ladies-maids as she exited the castle mention that the ball was a masquerade. Perfect! This only aided her already splendid idea.

She would go to the ball, but she would also bring the mermaid along. The mermaid could see her prince and hopefully the prince would see his mermaid. But with their faces hidden behind masks no one would think anything of the two dancing together. It would make for a good time for the little mermaid. The witch had everything all planned out!

Well… _almost_. She still didn't know what she would dress as. There was too little time to be creative. She would have to see what she had at home and use whatever she saw fit.

The mermaid girl was waiting for her when she returned. She had cleaned up all the breakfast dishes and had put them all away, as was her daily chore. The witch was almost sorry that she'd soon have to say goodbye to the little mermaid. She had been such a help the last few years and her free labor would be missed.

"What do you think of masquerade balls?" The witch asked the girl. She took a chair by the door and removed her shoes.

"Masquerade, what's that?" Asked the mermaid sweetly. The witch loved it when the girl asked questions. It made her feel smart to answer them. It made her feel like she had purpose.

"A masquerade is a large ball where you come dressed up in a costume." Explained the witch. "It's a lot of fun, you wear a mask, like this…" She stood and wandered over to a wooden shelf, removing her old masquerade mask and placing it over her face, "…And you wear a beautiful dress and dance to music…" She held the mask to her face and began dancing across the floor as a demonstration. "…And then at midnight, everyone removes their masks revealing to all who they really are." She looked back to the mermaid and smiled, but had apparently explained too much, for the little mermaid looked confused.

"Never mind," Continued the witch. She shook her head and removed the mask, "You will like it. We'll be going tomorrow night, so I'll have to find a dress and a mask for you before then."

The mermaid nodded, though the witch was sure she didn't totally understand. Even after four years on the earth, the little mermaid hadn't been exposed to enough information and experience about life on dry land. She was still weary and cautious around everything: especially goats. The mermaid was afraid of them. But the witch couldn't blame her. After all, she doubted they had anything close to goat-like living under the sea.

That was an idea! A goat. Hmmm…perhaps she'd go to the masquerade ball dressed as a goat? The witch smiled at the idea. Yes, she'd masquerade as a goat. And the mermaid? Well, she had already selected the perfect costume for her. The witch chuckled. Wouldn't the prince be surprised?

* * *

Jim reached the palace a little before sundown. A guard met him at the door but then turned him away when he asked to see the prince.

"But I must see him!" Insisted the boy. "It's very important."

"The prince is not to be disturbed by commoners." The guard stated firmly and Jim had no choice but to turn around and leave.

But he didn't leave. Not totally. He had instead walked around the perimeter of the castle, looking for another way in. But to his dismay, he soon found there wasn't one. The only way _inside_ the castle was through the front gate. It was yet another roadblock thrown in his way. First his horse was stolen and now this! Jim couldn't help but think that everything was working against him.

He soon left the castle and ended up strutting through town and into the tavern. Which was strange because he didn't drink. He didn't like the taste of alcohol. But today was one of those rare occasions when he was too upset to care.

"What can I get you?" Asked the gruff woman behind the counter.

"Anything." Jim replied solemnly and wasn't surprised when a glass of goat's milk was pushed towards him. Bar people! They always thought him younger then his twenty-one years. He grudgingly pulled the milk towards him and took a sip, dropping a coin on the counter for the bartender. Well! That was the last time he'd tell someone to give him anything.

"Did you hear about the masquerade ball tomorrow night?"

Jim's eyebrows rose as he tuned into the gossip occurring between two girls who sat at a nearby table.

"It's said that anyone who has a costume can enter."

Jim leaned in closer, in order to hear better.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

The second girl sighed ruefully, "I wish I had a costume. I heard royal balls are so dazzling."

"Me too." Agreed the first. "Think of all the handsome princes and knights there will be in attendance."

"Oh, I know. It would truly be a lot of fun!"

_A masquerade ball? Anyone with a costume can enter?_ Jim settled back into his seat to think. It truly sounded too good to be true. _A way in._ He smiled. If he were to get himself a mask, he could slip into the castle unnoticed. Then, he could find the prince and ask him about the blonde girl. Or better yet, perhaps he'd find the blonde girl herself! Yes! That was it! It was marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! Jim nearly leapt up from his chair in delight, but then a diminishing thought hit him. Where was he to get a mask?

"Pardon me." Jim turned to one of the girls. "Is there a tailor's shop nearby?"

"Oh my, yes. Just next door." She replied and pointed quickly to the left. "You can't miss it."

Next door? Well! It seemed as if his luck were changing. For the good or for the bad? He wasn't sure. It all depended on whether or not they'd let him into the castle tomorrow night for the ball. But when he got outside and saw his horse there waiting for him, he was sure his luck was turning for the good.

Well… for the time, at least.

* * *

That night, Antoine sat alone in the tower. He looked out over the glittering sea thinking of his little mermaid. She missed him. The witch had told him so. Oh how he wanted to miss her too, and he did, but it wasn't right. He was married. He should only be thinking of the princess.

_Oh! What should I do?_ He questioned the stars, though he knew they were nothing but specks of light in a black velvet sky. _I'm no murderer, but the only way out of this marriage is through death. _It was a difficult question to answer and he wasn't sure if he'd like the answer to it. Oh, how difficult life had become!

A slight scuffling sound caused him to turn around quickly, and he watched in amazement as a thin form appeared over the castle wall and heaved itself onto the walkway. "Oooh!" The shadow collapsed in a heap on the stone and Antoine approached it. When it looked up, he noticed it was a girl.

She gasped.

"What are you doing?" He asked sternly, placing his hands on his hips. He tried to appear threatening. He didn't want this intruder to know she had arrived in his time of weakness.

Her eyes widened. "Your majesty!" She instantly jumped to her feet and bowed her head. "I am sorry. I didn't know anyone was up here."

"You were climbing over the outer wall. Why is this?"

"I like to climb." She tilted her head up to look at him with large eyes. It was too dark to see the color, but he liked to believe that they were blue.

"You were breaking into the castle." He frowned at her.

Her shoulders sagged and she hung her head. "Yes, you're right. I was."

"Why?"

"I wanted to see you."

She wanted to see him? That was strange. It seemed that ever since he had married the princess and moved into her castle, more people came to see him than his wife. "Well, why didn't you just go in the front door, like everyone else?"

"They wouldn't let me in."

He had no choice but to believe her. After all, his guards didn't allow passage in to just anybody. "Well, what was so important that you had to see me?"

She looked wildly around before turning back to him. "May we go elsewhere to discuss this?" She asked him. "In private?"

Antoine followed her nervous gaze and saw one of his guards whistling and walking across the wall on the opposite side of the castle. Though he doubted the guard would be able to overhear them, he decided to give into the beautiful girl's request. "Alright. We can talk in the library. Come, this way." He walked past her and headed for the stairs, expecting her to follow him. But she didn't and he was suddenly hit from behind.

He heard her speak to him as the darkness closed in around him and he found himself slipping off into unconsciousness.

"I'm sorry, Antoine. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

Who was she?


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

"You're sure you will be all right?" The princess turned to her husband, "Because, if you can't make it to the ball we could always cancel."

"I'm fine."

The princess wasn't sure if she believed him or not. A night watchman had found him the previous night unconscious and lying by the lookout tower. He had been in bed most of the day and the doctor suggested he get rest, though he was sure he'd be alright. The princess, though, wasn't willing to dissuade her prince for she wanted him at the ball that night. After all, they were going to dance together. "Well, alright. But if for a moment, you feel ill, I command that you leave the party immediately."

Antoine nodded feebly, but she knew he wasn't happy. He didn't like being bossed around. Especially not by her.

"Now, you may as well go and get ready. The ball will be beginning in a hour and I still have to put the finishing touches on my new dress." She took the prince by the arm and ushered him over to the door. "I'm wearing blue." She said and Antoine looked at her questionably. She was annoyed. "I'm telling you so that we can coordinate."

Antoine shook his head in disbelief and walked off. "I'll see you at the ball."

The princess smiled and closed herself back into her room. She looked to her maidservant. "Alright, Leonela. Let's get to work!" And work there was to be done. She still needed her hair to be styled.

* * *

Adelle had spent the night in a spare castle bedroom. It had been a long night. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. She kept worrying somebody would enter the room and find her. Luckily, no one had and they still hadn't for the majority of the day.

It was now nearing the time of the masquerade ball and Adelle knew she would have to work fast and find herself a dress and a mask for the occasion. She decided to search the room for something before carrying out her search in other rooms of the castle.

Her search was quickly rewarded when she opened the vast armoire and found twelve, beautiful, brand-new dresses inside. Each of them was prettier than the last and they all seemed to be the perfect size for her too.

She removed her favorite from the wardrobe with excitement. Yes. She would wear this one to the ball. It made her quest a lot easier. Now she wouldn't have to borrow a dress from the selfish princess and risk getting caught during her search.

She hastily put the blue garment on and hung up her ragged white dress in its place. She found a pair of matching shoes and then, to her delight, found a matching assortment of masks and hairpins in a drawer. Perfect! It was perfect! It seemed that finally, everything was going right. Even the shoes were her size!

She opened the last drawer and gasped in surprise. Inside lay a beautiful silver tiara. This was too good to be true! But wait. That was just it. Why would the princess have an empty bedroom with so many fineries? The room must belong to somebody. But who? And why hadn't they shown up in all the time she had been there?

Adelle decided to worry about it later. As of now, she had to get dressed and ready for the ball. If the owner of the room and clothing showed up while she was there, she would come up with some excuse or take care of them the way she had the prince. She still felt bad about that and hoped he didn't have a headache this morning. But she hadn't had a choice. If she had waited any longer he would have surely recognized her.

_Well, tonight he won't have the chance._ She decided, walking over to the vanity and dropping down onto the seat that sat in front of it. _I will be wearing my mask most of the night and will be gone before midnight. _She pulled a brush she found in a drawer through her long black tresses. She had yet to completely think out her plan. Going to the ball was just her way of finding out who the princess was. After all, when you're planning a murder, you need to know whom you're against.

But she still didn't know how to come about it. The slaughter of royalty wasn't exactly the easiest of tasks. She needed someone to help her. All it took was finding someone who would believe her story and help. _But who?_

* * *

"You look beautiful!" The witch stepped back to admire her work as the little mermaid twirled in front of the large mirror.

"Where are we going again?" Asked the mermaid.

"To a ball."

"At the castle? Will we see the prince?"

The witch frowned. "Well, yes. We'll probably see him, but I want you to stay away from him unless I say otherwise." She stepped back from the mermaid and folded the leftover cloth she had not used on the mermaid's dress.

"Why is that?"

"Just do as you're told." She didn't want to be so gruff towards the mermaid, but knew it was the only way to get her to listen and obey. For when it came to the prince, the little mermaid could be so unpredictable. After all, she had given up her legs and her family to be with him hadn't she?

The mermaid silenced and looked again at herself in the mirror. She seemed to like the dress and the witch was pleased. It had taken her the better part of the night to make it. It was a simple style made with layers and layers of white chiffon, satin, and lace. She had made it long and flowing, like a mermaid's tail and had made a matching mask. Her final touch had been threading several small white pearls into the girl's long blonde hair. She looked beautiful and the witch was sure she'd turn many gentlemen's heads. But that didn't matter so much. She only needed to peak the prince's interest.

"Now sit here and wait for me to get changed." The witch led the mermaid over to a chair. "We'll leave after I am finished. Don't remove your mask."

The mermaid nodded and the witch headed for her bedroom. She slipped on her dress and then dealt with her hair. Her goat costume was perfect. It wouldn't be matched. Not one guest would be as creatively dressed as she. The witch smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Now, all she had to do was put on her mask and then she and the mermaid would be off to the ball and to the prince.

The prince. The witch smiled. He would be dancing with the mermaid when the clock stroke twelve. He would be the first to see her when everyone removed their masks. He would be surprised, the witch was sure, and then the ball would be back in his court. He'd have his mermaid again and would have to decide right then and there what he was going to do with his selfish wife.

The witch smiled wickedly. This was going to be _very_ interesting. Yes, _very_ interesting indeed.


	7. Part VII

**Part VII**

The masquerade ball was beautiful. Adelle was quite impressed. The ballroom had been decorated in many soft blues and delicate white lilies. It was the picture of perfection. If not for her dark hair, in the pale blue gown, she blended right in.

A man at the door greeted her when she arrived and gave her a friendly smile. She returned it continued to get such glances as the evening progressed. The men couldn't seem to be able to take their eyes off of her. She wondered what their problem was. Hadn't they ever seen a girl before? Not that she didn't enjoy the attention. She had never gotten any back home.

She asked the very first man she danced with if he could point out the princess. The man had been reluctant at first, seeing as this was a masquerade ball, but after her delicate he opened up to her and pointed to an empty throne at the front of the room. He told her that the princess usually sat there during such events. Adelle had thanked him and was sure to keep her eyes glued to that very chair the entire night, hoping to get a glimpse of the princess. She didn't have to wait long, and just as soon as she saw a blue clad figure sit down in the chair, she knew that she had found the princess.

* * *

Antoine tried to enjoy the ball, but something still bothered him. Actually, now he had two things bothering him. The first still pertained to the lost of his mermaid princess, and his second involved the mysterious girl he had caught breaking into the castle.

This second bother was quite a bother indeed. She, after all, had hit him over the head! He was sour about that. She was obviously a criminal and had panicked when he had found her. He thought back to her last comment:

"_I'm sorry, Antoine. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this."_

_Antoine. _She had called him, addressing him by name. Did that mean he knew her? She obviously knew who he was. Who was she? Where had they met? Such questions swirled around in his brain until it almost hurt to think. He hastily shook his head to clear it and tried to concentrate on the dancers. He tried, but his mind kept wandering back to the mysterious girl. That is, until he spotted something very mysterious out on the dancing floor.

There was a girl, with black hair, dancing with a gentleman Antoine didn't recognize. But the man didn't matter, neither did the girl, what interested him most was the dress she wore. It was pale blue and gauzy with lots of lace and minimum frills. He had only seen that dress once before and doubted there were another one like it in all the world.

It was one of the dresses his wife had had made especially for the little mermaid. He remembered, for he was there when they had first arrived. The mermaid never had gotten to wear them, however, for she was gone by the time they were finished.

But this woman was wearing one. He wasn't sure where she had gotten it. His wife had put them away in storage not long after they arrived seeing as they upset him. But it upset him more now seeing this unknown maiden wearing one of the precious garments. She hadn't the right, as far as he was concerned. He decided to ask her about it and quickly crossed the ballroom, over to the mysterious girl whom he asked to dance.

* * *

The mermaid was excited about the masquerade. She still wasn't entirely sure what a masquerade was, but she knew it somehow involved the prince and how much she wanted to see him! It had been four years since she had seen him last and she was almost bursting at the seems.

When it came the time to leave for the ball, the witch took her by the hand and led her frantically through town. The mermaid wasn't sure why they were rushing and she didn't much like running for it had always hurt to run. It even hurt her to walk. That is why she always gracefully walked on her toes as the witch had told her when she had first become human.

They ended their mad dash not far from the castle. The witch slowed their pace and in a royal stride approached the palace entrance. Nobody stopped them when they entered and a footman led them to the ballroom. He entered with them and the little mermaid's eyes grew in amazement at the beautiful scene. She was sure this was the most beautiful ball she had even been to!

"Come on, dear." The witch took her by the hand and led her through the crowd of spectators who conversed and watched the dancing couples on the floor.

It didn't take long for the mermaid to spot the prince, who was dancing with a blue clad figure with black hair. The mermaid couldn't help but think there was something familiar about her.

The witch stopped walking and turned to her smiling. "Well! Now go and have fun, but don't leave the room and don't talk to the prince or princess unless I tell you to."

"Why not?"

"Don't ask me that. Just don't do it!"

The mermaid didn't want to make the witch angry, so she nodded and stood standing, watching the dancers fly by. She wanted to join them, but the witch had told her to stay away from the prince.

"Pardon me?"

The mermaid turned when she was addressed and saw a tall and seemingly handsome gentlemen (she couldn't really tell, he was wearing a mask) standing before her. He smiled at her with his beautiful smile and offered her his hand.

"I couldn't help but notice your interest in the dancers. I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" He smiled again, which made the mermaid nervous. She had never known anyone but a mean knight she once knew to smile so much. She hoped this wasn't him because last time he had taken her away from the ball.

"No, thank you." She replied in her small voice and looked down at her feet, somewhat ashamed. She wished she wouldn't be penalized for saying such things.

"Hold on. Say it again please?"

She looked up at him again. Their eyes met and it is then she noticed they were a brilliant shade of blue. There was something very familiar about those eyes and that voice… she was sure they had met at one time. But where? She didn't know many humans.

"Please." He repeated. "Say it again?"

"No, thank you." She replied in answer to his plea.

That now familiar grin spread out on his face. "It's you." He whispered. "I must speak to you alone."

"I'm not allowed to leave the room." Replied the mermaid, remembering the witch's instructions, though she was very curious.

"No?" He removed something from his pocket and pressed it into her hand. The little mermaid looked the forgotten necklace and then all too quickly her memories returned.

She looked up at him and he was smiling. "Go ahead, put it on. It is yours after all. I was only returning it to you."

Her friend. It was her friend. The boy she had met when Knight Reynold had kidnapped her and taken her to his kingdom. He was the boy who had dropped the apples and who had rescued her from death. But, as she looked up into his eyes again, she realized he wasn't a boy anymore. Like her, he had grown up in the last four years.

"Aren't you going to put it on?"

"Ahem!"

She and the boy turned at the same moment to see the witch looking at them. The mermaid hastily pushed the necklace towards her. "Look, look!" She said and the witch did look. Her eyes got big and she looked at the boy suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"Jim Crewe, ma'am. I met both of you about four years ago at Marnsdale. I was a nobody then, but well…" His voice trailed off, "You probably don't remember me."

The witch nodded. "You're right. I don't."

Jim frowned and the mermaid felt sorry for you. "I remember you." She said. "You're the boy that had the apples. You dropped them and I picked them up." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Huh." Huffed the witch and she pocketed the necklace. "Well, just be warned that I have my eye on you, Mr. Crewe. Anything happens to her and you'll wish it hadn't."

"Yes, ma'am."

Both the mermaid and Jim watched as she walked away and then turned to each other. "Are you sure you don't want to dance?"

She smiled at him, but then her smile faded. "I can't."

"Sure you can. Everyone can dance."

"No. I can't go out there. The witch told me I couldn't go near the prince without her permission."

Jim seemed thoughtful. "Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Well…" Said Jim. "What if we stay on the opposite side of the dance floor as the prince? Would you dance with me then?"

The mermaid thought for a moment and then readily nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's go." He offered her his arm and she took it as he led her out onto the dance floor. Jim Crewe. Her friend. Perhaps she knew more humans than she thought.

* * *

Adelle could tell the prince was smitten. He couldn't take his eyes off her as they danced and he hardly said a word. She could tell he was studying her, why she wasn't sure for he surely couldn't recognize her with her mask on and with her ebony hair. She had looked so much different when they had met before. He wouldn't remember. No. He'd have to see her complete face to place her.

"What is your name?" He said at last. Four songs had already gotten away from them and she was sure there would be more, but she'd have to disguise herself, she couldn't give out her real name.

"Elleda." She said, putting her name backwards. She knew it wasn't the most original of aliases, but it was the best she could do on such short notice. Actually, now that she thought of it, there were other names she would have preferred like Elisabeth or Isabella.

"What an unusual name." Said the prince. "Is it Latin?"

"Greek." She lied and he nodded, thinking it was the truth. After all, he had every reason to believe her.

She smiled. Oh, he was still so handsome. Even with his masquerade mask on Adelle was spellbound. She didn't doubt her sister's reasons now. Though her own memories were foggy, everything made sense.

"And where do you come from?"

Here was another question she wasn't prepared for. "Far away." She replied somewhat awkwardly, scolding herself afterwards for her unoriginality.

But Antoine didn't seem to mind her mistake. He seemed to be rolling the answer over in his mind: examining it closely.

This made Adelle nervous. "Tell me." She said. "How long have you lived here in this beautiful palace?"

"About four years now I do believe." He said plainly and she knew his mind was still elsewhere. He was still studying her, but now in his own mind. He knew her. He was trying to place her. She only hoped her wouldn't put her in any castles or by any beaches. Such things could prove disastrous for poor Adelle.

"I see. Do you like it here?"

"That is an odd question." He sort of smiled at her when he said this. 'Why do you ask this?"

"Please forgive me. I'm only naturally curious."

"I've noticed."

His smile would have melted her, but she had to keep calm. _After all,_ she reminded herself,_ I'm not here to fall in love_._ I'm here to avenge my sister's death_. A death that was every bit the princess's fault.

"Now really. Where do you come from?"

He asked her that question again. She knew there were few ways out of it and then decided to humor him. "Why, prince." She said laughing melodically. "Why so many questions? Isn't this, after all, supposed to be a masquerade ball?"


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

She was nervous. Antoine could tell. But she had shut him out. He hated that. He needed to know more. He needed to know why she was wearing his mermaid's dress. He needed to know her name. But she wouldn't answer any more of his questions. She had shut him out completely.

_There is no way that there are two dresses of the same._ He thought to himself. _There is absolutely no way. It's impossible!_ He hated complications. Just when he thought his life was finally free of complications, it seemed that they were returning again. Such difficulties he could do without. Why did this girl have to suddenly appear in a stolen dress?

The dark-haired girl was silent for the rest of the song and when it had completed, he quickly excused himself and walked back over to where his wife who still sat, watching the rest of the dancers. It's not that he had given up on finding the answers. He just thought he'd give it a rest. She would have to come to him. After all, he hadn't gotten anywhere when he had gone to her.

"Enjoying the ball, Antoine?" The princess whispered to him sweetly.

He smiled at her, though he didn't feel like smiling. His marriage was a success, sure, but that didn't mean he was happy. He decided it was best to keep quiet and let his wife go her own way. She was, after all, the princess of this kingdom. He had been married in. She was given this kingdom at birth.

"Who was that girl you were dancing with?"

"Elleda."

"What a strange name." Commented the princess. "I have never heard it before."

"She said it was Greek."

"Indeed." The princess then became silent, leaving Antoine to his own thoughts.

To be honest, he preferred it that way. His wife was a jealous soul and the last thing he needed was for her to get jealous over a girl he knew little about. She was beautiful, sure, but he thought little of her. She was just another fish in the sea. There was nothing extraordinary there. Absolutely nothing.

Antoine's eyes followed the dancers as he continued to let his mind wander. His eyes landed on a girl in a flowing white gown. There was something very familiar about the girl, though he couldn't place what. The man she danced with wasn't a bit familiar to him, but there was something about her.

He stood, instantly curious. His eyes continued to follow the pair. She was beautiful. Even with the mask Antoine was sure she was beautiful. He watched her floating movements. There was something familiar about the way she danced, and it is then, Antoine noticed her feet. Bare. She didn't wear shoes.

_His mermaid?_ Antoine instantly pushed the thought aside. It was impossible, he knew. After all, the witch had returned her to the sea. It couldn't be she. It was impossible. He shook his head to clear it.

"Antoine?" The princess looked at him worriedly, "Dear, are you alright?"

No. He wasn't alright. And now he doubted he ever would be.

* * *

Jim enjoyed dancing with the mermaid. She was by far the most graceful of any dancers he had ever met. Her movements were smooth and gentle so that it appeared she floated across the dance floor. He soon found he wasn't the only one who noticed, because, almost immediately, the other dancers parted to the sides of the dance floor, standing as spectators to watch the pair with keen interest. _Who was this girl?_ He could imagine them whispering amongst themselves. _And who is that man with her?_

_Jim Crewe._ He would introduce himself later on, but then found this would be rather bigheaded of him. He would stay silent. He needed to stay humble; like his father. He didn't need fame and he was sure the mermaid wouldn't want it either.

But she continued to dance anyhow. Even when he stopped to catch his breath she continued on. People gaped and stared and Jim soon joined them. The mermaid twirled and danced until she realized she was alone. She then quickly scanned the crowd and hurried over to his side. She hung her head, embarrassed.

"There is no need to be ashamed. You dance beautifully." He told her and she looked up at him.

"Yes. That is what the princess told me."

"When?"

"A long time ago."

Jim thought about this for a moment. "Was this around the time we met?"

The mermaid nodded.

Jim smiled at her.

"Excuse me!" The witch pushed her way to his side. "What are you doing?" She demanded. "We're trying to keep a low profile. I can't stick to my plan if the two of you don't do the same."

"Your plan?" Asked Jim.

"Yes, my plan."

"Well, if you were to relate the plan to us, perhaps we could help?" Jim suggested, but the witch only frowned at him.

"Just don't draw any attention to yourselves." She said.

The mermaid hung her head again and the witch took her by the hand.

"Come on, let's go stand over by the wall."

Jim followed the pair and stood beside the mermaid as the witch continued to watch the dancers who had now returned to the dance floor. He wished she wouldn't be so secretive. She had a plan she had said. So? Why couldn't she share?

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked up towards the front of the room. It seemed the prince had left. He was no longer in sight. Jim felt it was only for the best. After all, the witch was mad enough.

* * *

Adelle didn't refuse when another gentleman led her out onto the dance floor. Her mind kept wandering back to the young man and woman who had stolen the show. The girl danced beautifully and everyone had noticed. Even the prince. Good. Adelle was pleased. The least attached the prince was to the princess, the easier it would be for him later on. Actually, the little white angel was just an added bonus to the plan, because Adelle knew very well who she really was.

"Beautiful ball, isn't is, madam?" Her dancing partner asked her, half a song later.

"Yes, beautiful." Agreed Adelle.

"That man and woman who danced earlier, they were good, no?"

"Oh, yes. Very good."

"I wonder where they learned to dance like that?"

Adelle smiled. She knew. Oh how she knew. There was but only one place where you could learn to dance like that. Yes. There was only one place. And she should know. She had been there.


	9. Part IX

**Part IX**

Antoine quietly slipped out into the castle hallway. His wife had been on his case again and he was getting tired of her badgering. She had wondered why he wouldn't dance with her and he had told her he didn't feel like dancing and he hadn't. He couldn't get his mind off his mermaid and the girl with the black hair.

He had decidedly left the ball and, one in the hall, stood alone, trying to put his thoughts back in order. _His mermaid… the girl_…. Oh! He could think of nothing else. He needed a plan of action. He needed some sort of answer.

It is then he remembered. The spare room. If that dress the raven-haired girl wore was indeed the same his wife had had made for the mermaid, the dress would be missing from the armoire in the spare bedroom! He decided to go have a look. Once he knew the truth he could return to the ball and his mind would finally be at peace. Or at lest he hoped.

* * *

The mermaid wasn't enjoying the ball. It's not that she didn't like parties; it's just that she felt bombarded by rules. The witch wouldn't let her near the prince or princess and the mermaid was sad. She hadn't seen her prince for many years and missed him dearly. She wanted to see him. She wanted to walk up to him and take him by the hand. She wanted to dance with him again as she had before, at her very first ball. She felt the need to be close to him. Perhaps the princess would invite her to live in the palace again?

"It's almost midnight." The witch hissed in her ear, shattering all her daydreams.

She looked up at her, startled, "What happens at midnight?" She asked.

"That's when you take off your mask." Explained the old woman, "But you must be dancing with the prince then."

"Why is that?"

"Just hush."

"But you told me not to go near the prince."

"But now I want you to."

"Why is that?"

"Enough questions." Demanded the witch harshly, "Just do as I say."

The mermaid looked worriedly over at Jim, but he wasn't paying attention. She was so very confused and needed someone to confide in. If only her friend was here, but then she remembered what Knight Reynold had told her the night she was kidnapped_: "He's dead, little mermaid." _She shuttered. Her friend was dead. She didn't have him anymore. She only had the witch, and Jim, and the prince.

"I don't see him." The witch said suddenly.

"Who?" Asked the mermaid.

"The prince! He must have left the room."

The news was distressing. How was she going to dance with the prince now?

"Jim!"

The blonde orchard-hand looked over at the witch when she addressed him. "Um, yes, ma'am?"

"Go out and find the prince. He left the ballroom, but he must be back here in time for the last song." The witch's eyes scanned the room again.

"But what will I say to him if I do find him?" Asked Jim, and the mermaid thought this a very good question. "How will I get him to come with me?"

"Tell him you know something about his little mermaid. He will surely come with you them."

"His little mermaid?" Jim repeated.

The mermaid looked back at him to see him staring perplexedly at her.

"Just do as I say."

"Yes 'um."

The mermaid watched as Jim scurried off. He would find her prince. She was sure.

"Well…" The witch let out an exhausted sigh. "I guess now, we wait." She led the mermaid over to some vacant chairs in the corner and sat down. She looked tired and the mermaid felt sorry for her.

_It must be terribly tiring being mean to people._ She thought and sunk gracefully into the chair beside the old woman. The old woman patted her hand gently and then continued watching the dancers.

The little mermaid turned her attention back to the princess, who remained sitting at the front of the room. Leonela and Jacqueline stood nearby.

The mermaid found herself missing that life. Not all the fineries and nice clothes, because she never much liked that. She missed living in the castle and seeing the prince everyday. The princess had been so kind to her and the prince never told her to go away. She had been happy.

She looked to the witch. The last few years had been a little miserable. She didn't mind helping the witch with house chores, but she never saw her prince. She thought about him and prayed for him every night, but that didn't fill the empty void in her heart_. I must see him again._ She thought and turned her attention back to the dancers, waiting anxiously for Jim to appear with her beloved.

* * *

Antoine had found what he was looking for almost too easily. He entered the spare room and noticed the bed had been slept in. Yes, it was neatly made, but the bedspread was wrinkled. Further examination of the room advanced his suspicions that someone had been living there unbeknownst to either his wife or himself.

He ended his search at the large wooden armoire in the corner. He swung open the doors to find twelve dresses hanging inside. One of the twelve was not an original, however, and he pulled it off the hanger for further examination. It was a simple white dress grayed with age and with a faded red sash around the middle. Though he couldn't be sure, he thought he had seen it before.

He looked back to the dresses hanging in the closet. As he had suspected, the gauzy blue one was missing. That meant the woman at the ball had stolen it. He tried to picture her in the old garment he had found in the armoire. Though he couldn't see her face, what his mind put together startled him. Of course! The girl on the castle wall! That benevolent beauty, down at the ball, was the same girl who had hit him over the head!


	10. Part X

**Part X**

Just then, the door swung open and there stood the mysterious lady. She had removed her mask on her rush to the bedroom and Antoine could see her clearly. Blue eyes, black hair… It was she!

They stared at eachother in shock for several second and then the girl suddenly made a move back towards the door.

"Wait!"

Antoine's sudden command caused her to stop and twirl back around. He reached her moments later and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her into the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" He asked angrily, gripping both of her arms, but the girl only stared at him, eye wide. "Come on, answer me!" He shook her, but she stayed silent.

He decided to lead her over to the armoire and when he showed her the old dress her eyes lowered he thought in shame.

"You don't belong here, do you?" He said, more calmly this time.

"No."

He hadn't expected her to speak, so it surprised him when she did. "W-What?"

"No, you're right. I don't belong here. Now can you please let me go? You're hurting my arm." She looked up at him with intense blue eyes.

Antoine did as she directed. "Who are you, really?" He asked, throwing the dress at her and walking over towards the door and sinking into the chair that stood nearby. He looked at her expectantly.

The girl he knew as Elleda sighed and draped the dress over the nearby screen. She pulled the borrowed tiara from out of her dark hair and returned it to the armoire drawer.

"Come on. Aren't you going to tell me? I could have you thrown into the dungeon for what you did. Impersonating royalty!"

Elleda glared at him and removed the necklace, dropping it into the correct drawer again. "I was going to return everything."

"That doesn't matter. You stole it just the same."

Elleda said nothing.

"Now, come on. Who are you?"

She kicked off the shoes. "I'm surprised that I don't look a bit familiar to you!"

"Oh, you do! You're the one who conked me over the head last night!" The anger returned to his voice. His head still hurt just thinking about it.

Elleda cringed and Antoine knew he had hit his mark. "Yes, that. Well, that was an accident." She replied with much difficulty.

"An accident? It seemed rather deliberate to me!"

"I had to do it!" She replied desperately. "No one was supposed to know I had entered the castle!"

"Why? So you could rob us blind?"

"No, so I could attend the ball."

Antoine was far from convinced. He doubted anyone would take such a risk to attend such a simple ball. "Why did you want to go to the ball?"

"I like parties." Her answer was too simple for Antoine.

"You're lying."

She sighed again and sat down in another chair, pulling off her stockings. "Okay, okay. So maybe I am."

He was amazed at how fast she had admitted to it.

"But I'm only doing so to protect you. You know?" She looked at him from across the room.

"Protect me? From what?"

"The truth. Isn't that why people lie? To protect themselves or others from the truth?"

Antoine didn't know what to say.

"See? There! I'm right!" She wandered behind the screen so that she was hidden from view. "You've heard enough lies in your life to understand."

The more she talked the more Antoine wanted to know about this woman. She was shrouded in mystery. Everything she said made sense, but he still hadn't discovered her purpose of breaking into his castle and this bothered him.

The white dress soon disappeared from the top of the screen and was replaced with the blue one. "You know, for some people it's so easy to lie, but for others, it takes a lot practice." She paused for a moment, "I should know. It took me three years to learn."

Antoine was confused. She had to learn how to lie? It didn't seem possible.

When Elleda emerged moments later from behind the screen, she was once again in the white and red dress. Her black hair was hanging loosely down upon her shoulders and her feet were bare. She looked the same as she did the night before, when they had first met. "There. Well, if we're all done talking now, I may as well be on my way."

Antoine frowned. He couldn't let her get away. He still knew next to nothing about her. "Not so fast."

She looked at him.

"You still haven't told me who you are."

She rolled her eyes in an infuriated manner. "You know what? I thought you were smart, but if you haven't figured that out by now, I shouldn't even bother telling you."

He looked at her then, trying to place her, but the only place he saw her was on the castle wall the night before. To him, she was only the girl who had given him a bad headache, nothing more.

"There! See? Clueless!" She grabbed the blue dress from off the screen and opened the armoire. She returned it to its proper hanger and closed the door. "I don't know what she sees in you." She was muttering as she did this. "I don't' find you worth anybody's time."

Antoine was angry. He had only received such criticism from two other people before and they had both been commoners with nothing to speak of, and now this beautiful woman was criticizing him in very much the same manner. What was he to do? Who was she? "What do you want from me?" He was surprised instantly that he had said it aloud.

Elleda looked shocked, but then her expression softened. "_I_ don't want anything from you." She threw her silky hair over her right shoulder. "I just want to get out of here peacefully."

Antoine wasn't sure what to say. He needed answers, but she just kept throwing the ball back in to his court. He needed a plan and he knew there was only one way he'd get the information he wanted. "Okay fine. I'll make you a deal."

Elleda's eyebrows rose.

"You tell me who you are and you can go peacefully. Either that or you can even stay in this room if you'd like. I won't tell anybody."

She stood silently for a moment and Antoine knew she was thinking. "How can I trust you?" She said at last.

"You have my word as a prince."

She thought again and then nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you my name if you promise you won't tell anyone about me."

"Okay?" Antoine waited anxiously.

She smiled. "My name, prince, is Adelle."


	11. Part XI

**Part XI**

It was well past midnight when Jim returned and even more to the witch's dismay, he returned empty handed. She and the mermaid had shed their masks long ago as to not rouse suspicion, but the witch was far from content. She didn't take failure so easily.

"Well?" She glared at Jim as he approached. Jim sort of shriveled under her gaze. "Where is he?"

"I couldn't find him, ma'am. I looked everywhere! The hallways, the library, the stables…" He let his voice trail off.

But the witch wasn't satisfied. "He has to be around here somewhere. People don't just disappear!" Adding quietly that they don't unless she had something to do with it.

Jim shrugged. "Well, perhaps we should be leaving then? Many of the other guests have already left."

The witch shook her head. No. She was going to find that prince. She had waited too long for this moment to let it suddenly escape. That had been her purpose of visiting the prince the other day, to prepare him for tonight. She was appalled that he didn't at least have the decency to stick around until the ball had ended.

"It was nice to see you again."

When she turned back to the mermaid, Mr. Crewe was saying goodbye.

The mermaid smiled solemnly at him and they held hands.

"Perhaps we'll meet again? I'm in town until the end of the week."

The mermaid nodded again. "Yes."

"Well," The witch could tell Jim wanted to say more. "Goodbye." He reached over and quickly kissed the mermaid on the cheek before releasing her hands and quickly rushing off.

The mermaid seemed shocked and timidly paced a hand on the side of her face where he had kissed her.

The witch frowned. Men. They see a beautiful girl and are instantly smitten. She couldn't understand why none had ever fallen for her. "Come on." She took the mermaid's hand. "Let's go." Instead of heading for the exit once she had reached the hallway, the witch went in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" Asked the perplexed mermaid.

"You want to see the prince don't you?" The witch answered irately.

The mermaid fell silent and soon they reached the second floor to the palace.

"Which way?" The witch looked to the mermaid.

The mermaid only looked at her curiously.

"You've been here before, haven't you? Which way to the prince's room."

"I do not know."

"You don't?"

The mermaid shook her head. "The princess was always with me. I didn't wander."

The witch was aggravated, but she decided not to let it show. After all, she had made herself a promise long ago to help the little mermaid and she wasn't about to stop now.

"This way." She took a left at the top of the stairs and began down he hallway. The first door she came too that looked promising she swung open and entered, pulling the mermaid along behind her.

* * *

Antoine rushed down the hall feeling far from satisfied. Sure, he had gotten Adelle to tell him her name, but the name meant very little to him. He was sure it was significant though. After all, why else would she have kept it from him for so long?

He tried desperately to try to think it through. Adelle? Adelle? Where had he heard that name before? Actually he hadn't ever heard it before. He couldn't connect it to anything.

"Antoine!"

He turned quickly at the call of his name. His wife was walking towards him, anger written all over her pretty face.

"Antoine!" She called out again. When she reached him she glared at him harshly. "Where were you? Why didn't you stay for the remainder of the ball?"

Antoine only frowned in response. To be honest, he really didn't care what she thought of him right now. He only cared about discovering the answer to the many questions that swirled inside of him.

Her eyes flashed with anger, "You didn't even share once dance with me! What has gotten into you? You haven't treated me so poorly since that mermaid was here!"

Now it was Antoine's turn to be angry. "I have never treated you poorly!" He snapped.

The princess bristled, "Of course you have! You have ignored me!"

Antoine didn't want to hear any more about it and so he turned to leave.

"Antoine wait! Don't go!" Her anger melted to concern. "We haven't finished arguing! Antoine!"

"Finish it yourself." He replied bitterly and took off down the hall. He didn't turn around until he was up at the tower. Alone at last, he sat down to think.

* * *

The last thing the witch expected when she entered the room was to find someone inside. Well, at least, not a female someone.

She and the stranger both stared at eachother for a very long time, but soon the witch noticed that the strange girl wasn't staring at her, but at the little mermaid who stood at her side. When the witch looked down, she saw that the mermaid was returning the stranger's look of shock. She sensed something was up.

"A-Alys?" The strange black-haired girl spoke first and then the mermaid smiled in response. "It is you, isn't it?"

"Yes." The mermaid left the witch's side and then she and the strange girl embraced.

"Oh! It's so good to see you baby sister!" The girl with the raven hair squeezed the little mermaid tight.

The witch finally overcome her shock and spoke. "B-Baby sister?"

Both girls turned to look at her.

"Yes." Said the black-haired girl. Her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"She is the witch." Said the little mermaid. "She is my friend."

The black-haired beauty nodded, but she still eyed the witch suspiciously. It made the old lady uncomfortable.

"You're the mermaid's sister?" The witch said hesitantly.

"Yes." Said the girl.

"But you aren't a mermaid."

"I was once."

"What happened to your green hair?"

"I gave it to the wizard. I see that you have my sister's?"

The witch touched her green hair guiltily before replying snippily. "What wizard?"

"He lives in Marnsdale."

"I didn't know there were any wizards in Marnsdale."

"He likes to keep a low profile."

The witch nodded.

"Now, what are you and Alys doing in the palace?" The dark-haired maiden looked down at her younger sister.

"We've come to see the prince." Replied the mermaid.

"The prince? Well, I just saw him."

"You did?"

"Where is he?" The witch demanded.

She shrugged. "I don't know where he has gone. He's offered to let me stay in the palace though."

"I'll bet." The witch replied irately. Princes! Always treating the pretty ones with such grace. She couldn't help but be angry.

"Why are you here, Adelle?" Asked the mermaid.

Her sister smiled, "Why, I came looking for you. We've been awfully worried since you left home. Father has cried every night."

"That was four years ago." Said the witch. "Where were you in the meantime?"

Adelle frowned at her. "I was delayed."

"We can see that." Even if this were the mermaid's sister, the witch didn't like her. She was much too snooty. An odd contrast to the youngest; who was always quiet and thoughtful. "Well, if you have no more to say. We'd better be going."

"Going? Where?" The older sister hugged her younger sibling closer to her.

"To find the prince, of course." The witch could tell Adelle was not happy.

"Why do you need to find the prince?"

"He's in love with your sister. I thought we might pay him a visit."

"In love with my sister? I find that terribly hard to believe!" Adelle frowned at her.

The Witch smiled amusedly. "Oh, so you know about his marriage to that pretentious princess?"

"I've known about it since it happened. That's why it's taken me so long to get here."

The witch was interested to know more, but she knew that that could wait until later. She still had to track down the prince before she lost track of him altogether. She turned to the little mermaid. "Let's go."

The mermaid nodded, broke away from her sister's embrace and walked over to the witch. The witch smiled in satisfaction as a look of shock came over Adelle's face. She was sure the eldest sister was feeling rejected.

"You will come back, won't you?" Asked Adelle. To the witch, her voice sounded almost desperate.

The old woman shrugged. "Perhaps." She opened the door.

The mermaid smiled at her sister as she followed her friend out and into the hall.


	12. Part XII

**Part XII**

Adelle didn't see her baby sister again that night. She blamed the witch. After all, she could tell it would be a battle between the two of them. Both wanted to guide the little mermaid through life and help her with her prince problem. Unfortunately, only one of them could, and Adelle was convinced that her way was best. She would be the mentor for her baby sister. She was, after all, the elder sibling. It was basically her birthright!

The entire situation almost caused Adelle to forget why she had come to the palace in the first place. She had, after all, made a deal with the wizard who had given her legs. If she were to go back on her side of the bargain, everything would be lost, but Adelle just hated killing! Especially senseless killing. Not that this was going to be senseless.

_You have to do it._ She reminded herself. _If you don't, you'll be handed back to the sea with this ugly black hair._ No. She couldn't let that happen!

She would go through with the murder. It wouldn't be so bad. It's not as if she hadn't killed before, anyhow. As a mermaid, she had sunk several ships and their passengers had drowned in the waters. It had been her livelihood and this time, it would be for justice.

It is then she began plotting the deed. She was already inside the castle, but the prince didn't trust her. This would have to be changed before she could carry out the act. If the prince even suspected her, she wouldn't be returning to the sea. She would be hung on the gallows, labeled a murderer for all to see. How that would shame her father! Even more than black hair.

_Whatever the cost,_ she decided. _I mustn't' be caught_.

* * *

The witch and the mermaid didn't end up finding the prince that night and they both returned to the inn thoroughly disappointed. The little mermaid had wanted to go back to her sister, but the witch told her it was best that they didn't. She needed some time to think.

And think she did. She tried to formulate another plan to get the prince and the mermaid back together. Everything she seemed to come up with appeared to be too difficult or it involved death. Something of which the witch was all for, but she knew the little mermaid wouldn't condone such actions; even if it meant making the prince a widower.

They could always wait for another ball, but the witch wasn't sure she had the patience for this. They were running out of options and now with Adelle in the picture, things were beginning to get difficult. She wouldn't only have to fight to get the mermaid and the prince together, but also fight to keep the mermaid's trust.

"Dear witch." Said the little mermaid one evening as they sat down to dinner. "When will I get to see the prince again?"

She answered as she had always in the past. "Soon." She hated it. The questions had started up again. It had taken her four years to get them to stop and now they were beginning again.

"How about Jim?"

Jim! Now that added an interesting twist to the story. With Jim on their side they could get more accomplished. She began factoring that into her plan. They'd have to get to the prince somehow and show him that all was not lost; that his mermaid princess was still waiting for him. "I don't know. We'll probably see him soon as well."

This seemed to satisfy the mermaid and she soon quieted, turning back to her soup.

But the witch's thoughts were far from quiet. She needed closure and she needed it soon. She couldn't spend her entire life trying to get a mermaid and a foolish prince together. If only there were a way to get rid of that princess…

She thought to Jim. Would he have any thoughts? As much as she hated defeat, she did admit she needed some fresh ideas. As of now, she would take any suggestions as far as a plan went. She didn't want to fail.

"I'll tell you what." She looked to the mermaid. "Why don't we go and find him?"

The mermaid's face brightened. "Oh yes, please."

"Good. After we are done eating, we will go search him out." She already knew where he was, for she knew these things. Travelers always made camp in the woods.

"Shall we be off?" Once they had finished eating, she fetched both their cloaks and handed the smaller one to the little mermaid.

"Shouldn't we wash the dishes first?" Asked the girl. The witch had been expecting this question. She had, after all, taught the mermaid to be a tidy individual.

"No. Just leave them. We'll get them when we get back."

The mermaid nodded and the witch grabbed her lantern. A moment later they were walking down the town's streets and towards the woods where Jim Crewe was camped.

* * *

Jim didn't do much once he had left the ball that night. He had returned to camp and then settled down to a late dinner of apples and dried fish. He spent the rest of his time thinking and sleeping.

Besides his promise to the mermaid of being there until the end of the week, he didn't see any reason he should stay there any longer. He had, after all, found his dream girl and had even danced with her at a royal ball. Sheer bliss! That seemed to him to be enough adventure for the time being, though he was sure he was going to miss her.

But then he remembered the strange girl who had taken his horse his first night there. Adelle. That was her name. He still hadn't found out what had happened to her or why she had taken his horse away, only to let it go later. It just didn't make sense. There was so much mystery surrounding that girl! It is here that he decided he couldn't return home without having the answers to these new questions. After all, curiosity was something to be appeased.

He knew his sister wouldn't agree with his motives, but he was just too curious to care. Once he had solved the mystery of the black-haired horse thief, then he would return home and to his family.

What stories he would have to tell them!


	13. Part XIII

**Part XIII**

The princess spent her morning a bit differently this day. That was, she had a suspicion and she wanted to make sure she was either right or wrong.

The mermaid was back in the castle; she was sure. Why else would her husband become so distant again? It was the only option! Not to mention he had been spending an awful lot of time alone. She was sure he wasn't alone, though. He was probably with the mermaid! This had to be stopped!

"Jacqueline!" She called for her maidservant.

"Yes, princess?"

"Go find Leonela and get the groomsmen. I've suddenly got an itch to clean the entire castle; from top to bottom!"

"Clean, Princess? You?"

"Yes me. You will lend me a dress won't you?" Why did people always expect princesses to be so against everything? They were tough when they needed to be and she needed to be.

"Yes, Princess." Jacqueline left the room and the princess began to take off her jewelry. If she were going to help in the cleaning (actually, it was for the purpose of searching that she was doing this) she couldn't wear any finery. It would get lost or ruined in the bustle.

She removed her shoes and wandered over to the mirror so that she could remove the decals from her hair. She could clean, but very little. After all, the purpose of her search was for one thing: a stowaway with in the castle walls. A little mermaid.

* * *

Antoine spent a majority of his time in the tower now. He did his best thinking there and being able to see the ocean comforted him some. It reminded him that she was still out there. She. His princess of all princesses. His little mermaid.

One morning, he was on his way to the tower when he passed Adelle's room. Adelle. He figured she was probably still there and how much he wished to know more about her in order to calm his bursting curiosity. He couldn't help but think she had some connection to his past.

He thought back to the night of the ball. She had worn the mermaid's dress and it had fit perfectly. He thought it strange that her measurements would exactly mirror that of his lost princess. The only logical explaination would be that Adelle was his mermaid princess, back from the sea. But that was impossible, his mermaid was blonde and she didn't have a defiant attitude. Still…

Antoine looked to the door, and it is then he noticed it was open a crack. Voices from inside reached his open ears.

"I don't care what the prince said! You're in my castle and I want to know who you are and why?"

Antoine stiffened at the shrill voice that he identified as his wife's. She had discovered Adelle. How had this happened?

Adelle spoke, "I'm just a weary traveler. Your husband said that he might be able to get me a job here in the palace, working as a maid?"

"My husband doesn't give fine rooms to commoners!"

"Well, he told me I could stay here."

Antoine just about had enough of this. He entered the room. "What seems to be the problem?"

Everyone in the room stopped to stare at him.

"Antoine." The princess spoke first. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and hear all the shouting, now what is going on?"

The princess frowned. "The servants were cleaning the castle and they came upon this girl staying in one of our rooms! What do you know of this?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"She's a cousin of mine. She's visiting and I let her have this room."

"A cousin? And she's wearing that?"

Antoine shrugged.

The princess's frown deepened. "I don't believe it!"

Antoine said, "Believe what you want, but I don't want you harassing Adelle any longer, alright? She's our guest!"

The princess looked liked she was going to say something more, but she didn't.

The prince looked to Adelle. "I apologize for my wife's rudeness, cousin."

"It's alright. I understand." Was Adelle's reply.

Antoine then turned to the servants. "You may all leave this room now." Everyone did as he said and then he turned to his wife. "Come along, Princess. Let's go." He took her arm and steered her from the room, closing the door behind him

* * *

It was late when Jim returned to his camp that evening with more supplies. He had spent the remaining of his cash on items he needed on his return trip home. He'd be leaving the day after tomorrow.

Once he had gotten everything packed, he settled down by the fire for dinner, but halfway though his meal he heard some rustling in the bushes and soon two shadowy figures appeared. He instantly leapt to his feet, drawing his sword.

"No need for all that. You know us!"

Jim lowered his sword as the two figures approached. The fatter one came into view first: the witch, and behind her, the little mermaid.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sheathing his sword.

The witch gave him sort of an annoyed look. "You promised the mermaid that she could come to you if she needed anything, correct?"

"Well, that was my offer, why?"

"We need your help."

Jim settled back down by his fire, inviting his guest to do the same. "My help? How? With what?"

The witch sat down near him and the mermaid followed her example, sitting on Jim's right side. "Our plans were foiled at the ball the other night. The mermaid's sister is in town."

"You have a sister?" He looked to the mermaid and she smiled.

"It's her older sister. They're complete opposites!"

"Interesting."

"Annoying is more like it. She was the reason we didn't get the prince to dance with the mermaid!"

Jim nodded. "And now you need a new plan to get them back together."

"Yes."

"But why not wait for another ball?"

"I haven't the patience!"

Jim nodded again and then thought for a while. What could they do? "How about going back to the palace with the mermaid?"

"They won't let me in if they recognize her."

"Didn't the princess enjoy her company previously? Why won't they let her in?"

"The princess is selfish. She doesn't want anything to do with anybody who will keep her from her prince."

Jim found this hard to believe, but decided not to argue. "Well, why don't you give up?"

The witch glared at him. "When I'm so close? Not a chance! You don't give half a decade of your life to something to give up!"

Jim merely shook his head. He looked to the mermaid sitting at his side. "What do you want?" He asked her.

The look she gave him told him no one had ever asked her this question before. "I want to see my prince."

"You just want to see him?"

The mermaid lowered her eyes.

"Well, what else? You understand you can't marry him? He's married to the princess."

The mermaid nodded her head. "I understand."

"Then you'd be satisfied just to see him?"

The mermaid shook her head.

Jim felt sorry for her. She couldn't think of anything but her prince and the witch hadn't ever told her that it was now impossible. She had for years been filling the little mermaid with false hope.

"Well?"

He turned back to the witch. "It's impossible."

"What?"

"It's impossible! She can't marry the prince unless the princess is dead! It's impossible!"

The witch gave him a hard look. "Don't you think I know that?"

"I hope you're not hinting at murder?"

"No. If that were to be done, I'd do it myself."

"Well it's the only way." A tugging at his sleeve caused him to look back at the mermaid. "What is it?"

"Don't harm the princess. I don't want any more death."

"Any more death?" Actually, the more he thought of it. All she ever knew of life was death. She was a mermaid. Mermaids sunk ships, drowning sailors, and then when she was in Marnsdale, she had witnessed the death of Sir Reynold. He had been there. He had also seen it. It seemed like such a cruel world for this gentle girl to live in.

The mermaid nodded and he put an arm around her. The poor girl. What an awful way to live.

The witch had become silent now. He hoped she was thinking about what a disservice she had done to the little mermaid. Filling her with false hope.

"Here's what we'll do." Jim said at last. "I'll go see the prince."

"How will that help?" Said the witch.

"I'll persuade him to leave the castle so he can see her. If he still loves her, we'll let him determine what measures need to be taken to get them together. If he doesn't? Well…" He looked at the mermaid. Her large green eyes looked up at him waiting for him to continue. "I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Well, I guess I can deal with that." The witch said. "When will we do this?"

"I'll see him tomorrow."

"And where will the two of you meet us?"

"Right here."


	14. Part XIV

**Part XIV**

The following day, Antoine went to his library in the early morning and stayed there for quite some time. He needed some time to think and relax, and he knew could do neither in the presence of his wife. He had sent her off on a walk along the beach while he settled down in his favorite chair by the fireplace with a book he had yet to read. He wasn't sure, if he'd read it or not, but as time ticked by, the plot drew him in.

A servant boy came in at noon. "There is somebody here to see you sir."

Antoine looked up from his book.

"There is someone here, Prince. To see you. He said it was rather urgent."

Urgent? "What is the man's name?"

"Jim Crewe."

Jim Crewe? The name meant nothing to him. "Alright. Send him in."

"Yes, sir." The boy left and moments later the door opened again. Antoine thought it to be Mr. Crewe, but the voice proved otherwise.

"Antoine? Can we talk?"

The prince again looked up from his book as Adelle entered the library. He hadn't seen her since their encounter with the princess the other day and he wasn't sure he liked seeing her out of the upstairs chamber. His wife had a very over-reactive imagination and the last thing he needed was for Adelle's cover to be blown. "I have someone coming in soon, may we talk later?"

"No, actually, it's quite urgent."

Urgent? Urgent… It seemed everyone's business was urgent today. "Alright." He nodded to her and set his book aside. "Let's talk. But be quick about it."

She took a seat across from him. "Thank you…"

"Now what did you want to talk about?"

"My sister."

"Pardon?"

"My little sister. Yes, I know you don't know it yet, but you once knew my sister. I guess what I'm going to tell you next may come out as some sort of confession." She adverted her gaze and Antoine wondered what had suddenly persuaded her to be so open to him.

"I hope this doesn't take long."

"Oh, it won't, prince. I promise."

"Alright, then before you start, maybe you could answer _me_ something?" He said.

"Anything."

"Why is it that you would tell me next to nothing about yourself before, and now you want to tell me everything?"

"I need help." She confessed. "And I figured I owed you something after you lied to your wife for me. I mean, you must have rescued me for some purpose. People don't do something for nothing you know."

The prince nodded. That may be so, but he had known his share of people who have done something for nothing. He had been one of them. He had married the princess, but had he gained anything by it? Not that he could see. Nothing of worth. No happiness whatsoever. "Maybe not. I just did as I saw right."

Adelle smiled at him. He had never seen her smile before and it put him at ease.

"Now, quickly. About your sister?"

"Oh yes, well, you knew her once."

"We don't have time for long drawn out responses, Adelle. Please, get to the point."

"Well, you see, she and I are both---" She was cut off as someone else entered the room.

"Um, pardon me. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Asked the young man with the blonde hair.

"Are you the fellow that answers by the name of Jim Crewe?" Asked the prince.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you may have a seat." Antoine turned to Adelle. "We'll finish this conversation later."

She glared at him, but left the room anyways.

"Who was that?" Asked Jim, taking the seat she had vacated and watching her slide out the door.

"My cousin."

"I see…"

"Well…" Antoine turned his attention back to his visitor. "The page boy said you had something urgent to talk with me about. What is it?"

Jim shifted nervously in his seat. "Yes, well it has something to do with a mermaid…"

"What?" Antoine's eyes widened. He couldn't have heard the boy right. He was talking about a mermaid? Could it be his mermaid? His princess?

"Well, you see, sir…" The boy let his voice trial off. "Do you remember Marnsdale?"

"What do you mean, 'do I remember'. You act as if it's no longer standing."

"Well…what I mean is, do you remember when you were there four years ago?"

Remember? Antoine remembered. How could he forget? That is when he made the biggest mistake in his entire life. Well, his second biggest mistake in his entire life. He had sent his mermaid princess back to the sea. "Yes, I remember…"

"Do you remember a boy?"

Antoine thought this an odd question, but as he searched farther into his memory, he did remember a young boy. No more than sixteen. "Yes, I do recall a young man..."

"That was me."

Antoine looked back at the boy. Yes, it was he. He could see that now. Four years hadn't changed him too much. "Well, what news do you have of my mermaid?"

"She's…well… she's in town…"

"In town? How could she be? I told that witch to return her to the sea. There is no way she could be on land, unless…" He looked long and hard at the boy. Had he kidnapped the mermaid from the witch? Had she never gotten back to her family? Was this boy now going to demand a ransom for the mermaid's safe return? Antoine's eyes narrowed. "Alright… What do you _really_ want, Mr. Crewe?"

"I want to take you to see her."

"Her?"

"The mermaid."

"Where is she?"

"She's going to meet us at my camp."

Antoine had to think about this for a while. It could all be a trap. If the story about his little mermaid had spread, there could be those using that story in order to lure him away from the kingdom for a kidnapping or even a murder. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Jim thought for a moment and Antoine watched him closely. "I guess you can only take my word for it. I have no proof."

Antoine nodded. That didn't sound like the response of a kidnapper. "When would we leave?"

"At any time, prince."

"What time is she meeting us there?"

"I believe she's on her way now."

Antoine paused for a moment. "Alright." He stood and turned towards the boy. "Take me to my princess!"


	15. Part XV

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait. I had writer's block. I hope this small chapter satisfies your curiosity until I can write another one. :)

* * *

**Part XV**

Antoine rode faster then he ever thought possible and even more unnerving was the fact that his heart was beating faster then that. His mermaid princess? Was it real? Was she actually, truly where Jim had claimed?

When they came to the clearing, Antoine's eyes instantly searched the area for her, but the small camp was empty.

"They'll be here soon." Jim said as if reading his thoughts. Antoine watched as the boy got down from his own horse and tied it to a tree. "You may have a seat if you'd like. Can I get you something to drink? I'm afraid all I have is water from the steam."

Antoine stayed upon his horse. "No, thank you." His eyebrows lowered as he searched the surrounding area with his eyes. There was no trace of his mermaid, yet there was no trace of anyone else either. He decided to wait around just a bit longer. Just in case Mr. Crewe were telling the truth.

* * *

The wait was long but only seemed like a couple minutes to Antoine. He had eventually gotten off his horse and tied it along with Jim's. He didn't mean to act so unguarded, but the long wait had made him tired.

Jim sat quietly by the fire, saying nothing. Antoine watched him. He didn't seem to be thinking much of anything or doing much of anything for that matter. The prince decided he had been wrong in his assumption that Mr. Crewe may be a criminal. It seemed that this pauper was nothing more then just that, an ordinary pauper.

The sound of approaching footsteps caused Antoine to look towards the shrubbery. He saw the form of a large woman at first, followed by a thinner maiden. As the two drew nearer, Antoine recognized them almost immediately: the witch and there, behind her, his mermaid princess.

Antoine rose to his feet.

"So, I see that you got him to come?" The witch said to Jim.

Jim merely nodded and stood as well. Antoine watched as the young blonde man walked over to the mermaid and took her hand in his. "Come on, no need to be frightened." He told her. "Here he is. The prince. The one you've been wanting to see."

They came forward and she stopped. She looked at him for the longest time. Her green eyes searched his face and then slowly, a smile came to her lips. She remembered him. It had been four years, but she still remembered him.

"You're back." He said softly and timidly reached out to caress the side of her face. She continued to smile at him, like she always had, those times before.

When he looked up again, he noticed the witch and Jim staring at him. "You had her the whole time? You disobeyed me?" He looked to the witch and tried to look cross, but he couldn't. He was too happy.

"Oh pah!" Cried the old hag. "You never wanted her to go back and you know it!"

Antoine looked back to his mermaid and then it is he remembered. He was still married to the princess. No amount of wishing could bring him and his mermaid princess together. Only by the princess's death would he be free again. And then, the emotions he had kept pent up inside himself for so long all came loose in the form of wet tears, sliding down his face. "Oh what have I done?"

"Prince? You're crying." Said the mermaid and he hugged her closely to him, as a father would a child. He could think of her no other way. He could never make her his wife. What was done was done and he was still bound in marriage to that selfish princess.

He paused as the word came to mind. Selfish? He had never used that to describe his wife before, but never had it seemed so fitting.

"Well, there we have it." When he looked up again, he saw that the witch was not talking to him, but to Mr. Crewe. "The self-pity all over again and he's still not willing to do anything to change his fate."

Her words made Antoine angry and he released his mermaid and strutted over to the old woman, eye flashing. "Change my fate, witch? There is no way I can change my fate! Don't you think I've wanted to? Don't you think that has been my aim since Sulpitius's death? Don't you think I would have tried everything to break those vows I so foolishly made?"

The witch met his gaze and replied calmly, "Yes, I would have hoped you would have tried everything. But you have yet to take every chance. Go to every extent…"

"What are you talking about? I have. I have tried _everything_!"

But then the cold look on her face reminded him that he hadn't tried everything. No. There was still something left he could have done, but it was something he couldn't do. It was something outside of his very nature. But he had no choice. If he wanted to marry another, he'd have to slay the princess.


	16. Part XVI

**Author's Note:**

In celebration of Hans Christian Anderson's birthday today, here is the next part!

**Part XVI**

The princess sat in front of her vanity, as she always did, staring at the reflection of which everyone called the most beautiful face in all the world. But today, she didn't smile at the reflection and the reflection didn't smile back, for she was too deep in despair. She felt worthlessness. It didn't matter so much now that she was the most beautiful in all the land. No, nothing mattered anymore, not now that her husband despised her.

"Leonela." She motioned towards one of her maidservants. "Do I look different to you?"

Leonela approached timidly, her hands folded in front of her. "What do you mean, Princess?"

"Am I…" Dare she say it, "…ugly?"

"Oh, no! Of course not princess!" Said the servant quickly. "Not at all. You are the most beautiful in all the land. Everybody says so!"

But then why didn't she feel beautiful? It seemed strange to her to feel this way. In all times past all that mattered to her was money and position, but then, she fell in love. She hadn't been in love with him when she married him, true, but after, she had fallen for him. Perhaps that is why she no longer took such an interest in finery and jewels. Unless she was beautiful in Antoine's eyes, she would never be happy.

"Leonela." She said again.

"Y-yes, Princess?" Leonela replied cautiously.

"Draw me a bath, if you would. Have the groomsmen bring up the tub." Relaxation, that is all she needed. She was sure. Time to think over all the wrong in the world.

"Yes, Princess."

Leonela left the room and the princess began unpinning her hair. She looked in the mirror as she did that and tried to smile, but it was so hard. She grabbed the hairbrush and began pulling it through her dark tresses. It brought back a memory, and for a moment the image of the mermaid girl swam in front of her eyes.

She gasped and the image disappeared. "It was only my imagination." She reasoned and continued brushing her hair. It bothered her how she so suddenly recalled the mermaid girl. It had been four years since she had last seen her, but she had never truly forgotten. She knew Antoine was in love with the mermaid and still was; this brought her even more unhappiness. There was nothing worse then loving somebody and knowing that they don't return the favor.

"Oh, Leonela, you're back." The sound of the door opening caused the princess to place the brush off to the side. "I had wondered what was taking you so long." She looked again in the mirror and saw the door was ajar, but nobody stood there. "Leonela?"

* * *

Earlier that morning, Adelle had watched the prince ride off with the young blonde fellow whom called himself, Mr. Crewe. She had eavesdropped on their entire conversation and knew exactly where it was that they were headed; the wood, to fetch her baby sister. Adelle knew it was now or never if she were to complete her task. She had, after all, made a deal with the wizard and she intended to keep her part of the bargain.

"Soon, Alys." She whispered to the mirror as she sat in front of the vanity, going over the plan in her head. "Soon you will be with the prince, and that selfish princess will get what she deserves."

She lifted herself from the cushion and walked silently over to the armoire. She opened the doors and removed a masquerade mask from out of the drawer. Then she snatched the dark cloak from off a hanger and put on both items. Her disguise. She couldn't have anyone recognize her and she didn't want Antoine to ever know that it was she who freed him from his vows.

When all the items were in place, she knelt down and reached under the armoire where she pulled out a bundle. Unfolding the canvas cloth she revealed a jeweled dagger, the one given to her by the wizard. She was thankful that Antoine hadn't come across it during his earlier search of the room, the princess neither, for that would have complicated her task, and she didn't want to add theft to her already growing list of sins.

She gently lifted the shining object from off the cloth and pulled it towards herself. Tonight. She had to do it tonight. No one would ever know, she wouldn't even tell her sister. And once Alys and the prince were married, Adelle would return to the sea and to her family, forgetting all that had happened during her four-and-a-half year visit to the land. She would put all that she had done here in the past and she would return to wrecking ships, as was her livelihood, with her sisters.

Adelle held the dagger, hiding it beneath a fold in the cloak, and headed for the door. She quietly slipped into the hallway and padded, barefoot, down the hall and to the princess's bedroom. She pressed her ear against the polished wood, and hearing no sound, opened the door.

"Leonela?"


	17. Part XVII

**Part XVII**

The prince rode back to the castle, the mermaid on his saddle. He had decided to take her back to the castle with him. Though he knew his wife would be angry, he didn't care so much. Even though he couldn't marry the mermaid princess, he would give her a good life. She would live in the palace and live like royalty for all her years, as his wife had originally promised her. _I will make sure of it that you will marry the noblest knight in the kingdom._ He remembered her words perfectly. The very words she had spoken to the little mermaid his wedding night.

When he rode up to the palace, all was quiet. The stillness bothered him and he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. He rode through the gate and stopped his stallion. "Stay here." He said to the little mermaid, dismounting and looking towards the castle door.

"Let me come with you." She begged and he looked back up at her.

"Alright. But stay quiet and stick by me." He helped her from the saddle. Then they both snuck off towards the palace. They entered through the front door, into the front hall, and looked around. All was dark.

"Where is everyone?" Whispered the mermaid.

"I'm not sure. Probably all asleep. It is awfully late." He took her hand and they crept along the corridor. He soon heard the pat-pat of the guards' footsteps on the upper wall. The familiar sound caused him to relax.

"What is it?"

"The guard, come on." He led her up the stairs. He had decided on his ride over that he would put the little mermaid in the care of Adelle, the mysterious girl in the room. After all, if she were to stay under his roof, she may as well make herself useful.

He hurried along the corridor, but paused as he neared the princess's room. Someone stood outside of it and they opened the door.

"Leonela?" He heard the voice of the princess come from inside as the dark figure stepped into the doorway. He stopped as he saw the light pouring out the doorway glint off a metal object in the dark figure's hand. Antoine froze. A knife!

He looked to his mermaid. "Stay here." He said quietly but firmly.

The mermaid nodded and Antoine tiptoed towards the shadowy figure as it entered the room. He heard the princess gasp.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

He hastened his step towards the doorway.

"Guards! Guards!" The princess's voice became more and more urgent as she called out. "Guards! Guards? Oh won't please someone hear me!"

Antoine didn't waste another minute. He threw himself through the doorway and instantly grabbed the dark figure, pinning its arms behind it.

"Antoine!" The princess gasped in surprise. She was standing in front of her vanity now, watching the scene.

But Antoine didn't take the time to answer her. He wrestled with the dark figure, grabbing for the knife. The figure gave up a good fight.

"Let go of me!" It hissed.

But Antoine didn't let go. He continued to fight until the knife fell with a hallow clunk on the floor. He threw the villain off to the side and snatched up the weapon.

"Oh, Antoine! Thank goodness you came!" The princess ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hold on a minute!" He shoved her to the side and walked over to the dark figure that was slowly picking herself up off the ground. The fall had thrown the hood from her head and Antoine now saw her long black hair as it tumbled from the cloak. She wore a masquerade mask, but even so, Antoine knew who she was.

"What were you doing, Adelle?" He removed the mask from her face and she looked up at him, surprised. "Are you crazy? What has gotten into you?"

"No! No! It's not what you think!" She began to back away from him, looking scared. He had never seen her so afraid. She had always been so brave and stubborn, seeing her like this almost made him pity her. "I had to do it!" She continued, "Can't you see, I had to!"

Antoine handed the knife to his stunned wife and knelt by the frightened girl. "Had to do what? Adelle, what are you talking about?" She was so different from the girl he knew before and this scared him. What was wrong?

"It's the wizard. He told me I had to do it! I had to kill the princess it was the only way!"

The princess gasped. "Kill me?"

"The only way to what?"

Adelle shook her head in despair. "Please, don't tell my sister. Don't let her know. It would break her heart!"

Sister? Heart? Everything was so confusing to Antoine and he just didn't know what to think. Didn't he just stop his wife's murder? And didn't he just catch, red-handed, the person who was out to do so? Then why was she blaming a wizard? And what of a sister?

"It's okay, Adelle. It's okay." Antoine told her. He stroked the side of her face and looked up at the princess. "Go fetch a guard."

"But, Anione. I'm no servant! That job is only fit for a slave!"

"Just do as I say!"

The princess looked shocked for a moment and then turned towards the door. She gasped when she saw the little mermaid standing there, her eyes glued on Adelle.

"It's you!" The princess whispered and took a step back. Antoine looked up at the mermaid and frowned. Hadn't he told her to stay in the hallway?

He looked back to Adelle and noticed that her eyes had widened as they settled on the figure in the doorway.

"Baby sister?"


	18. Part XVIII

**Part XVIII**

Adelle couldn't believe it! There was her sister, standing in the doorway. Could the night get any worse? She thought she had planned everything so smoothly, without room for error, but she hadn't anticipated the prince to return so soon and she hadn't anticipated the arrival of her sister as well.

"She is your sister?"

Adelle turned back to look at the prince. She didn't really care what he thought of her anymore. It didn't really matter now. The wizard would find out she failed and she would lose the legs, but the black hair would stay. She would be the laughingstock of the entire mer-kingdom. "Did I say… I mean… I didn't. No?" But one look at him and she knew it was too late to lie. Maybe she wasn't as good at it as she thought.

"Antoine! What is _she_ doing here! Where did she come from?"

Adelle looked back to the doorway to see the princess glaring at the prince. Oh, how much she wished she had gotten away with her plan. Such a person as the princess wouldn't have been missed, she was sure.

"I arrived with the prince." Said the little mermaid.

"Oh, I would surly believe that!" Replied the princess. "He's always cavorting about with other women!"

"I've never!" The prince hastily defended himself, getting to his feet.

"Sure you have! You've always liked this mermaid better then me! You even showed interest in that ugly duchess years ago! Admit it Antoine! You cheat!"

Adelle couldn't believe that a fight was arousing from such nonsense, but at the present moment she didn't really care. The attention was no longer on her. If she could somehow make it to the window, she could scale down the wall and make it to freedom and maybe, just maybe, she could go someplace where that wizard would never find her. After all, she didn't so much miss life at home. She had grown accustomed to the human-life, not to mention, she found the men on land much more attractive… she shook her head. What was she doing? She needed to concentrate on escape! Yes, but she needed to bring her baby sister with her.

She looked to the door. Alys was also watching the prince and princess squabble. She looked disturbed, near tears and Adelle knew she had to get her away from there.

Adelle got to her feet slowly. Neither the prince, nor the princess turned to her. They were much too interested in their current fight. Adelle walked towards the door. Her sister looked to her. "Out the door." Adelle directed and Alys reluctantly returned to the hallway. Adelle followed, closing the door behind her.

"Why were they arguing?" Asked Alys.

Adelle looked at her sister. "The princess is jealous, that's all it amounts to. And the prince refuses to admit he's wrong."

"Was it my fault?"

"No, of course not." Adelle quickly took her sisters hand. "Now come with me. We have to get out of here and quickly. They will soon miss us."

"But the prince told me to wait in the hallway."

"Forget the prince, Alys. Like in the very beginning, he isn't worth your time!"

* * *

Antoine, however, wasn't as oblivious as Adelle had thought. While the princess argued with him, he aided the quarrel but knew very well that both mermaids were escaping. Adelle he could care less where she went. She wouldn't be back now to finish off the princess, he was sure. But the mermaid. His mermaid princess, he couldn't lose her again. Especially not after he had finally come to a decision.

"Alright, fine!" Antoine held both his hands up and the princess quieted almost immediately. "So you think I am untrue? If this is the case, why do you stay with me?"

"You know that anything else would be indecent!" Replied the princess snobbishly.

"So is quarrelling with your husband, and haven't you been doing that a lot lately?"

She became quiet and Antoine knew she knew he was right.

"Look, Princess." He said to her. "Maybe we should never have gotten married?"

"Of course we should have gotten married!" The princess's anger instantly faded and she came to him, grabbing his hand quickly. "We may fight, but everybody does that. Our marriage is a huge success, don't' you think so, Prince?"

Antoine didn't agree. "You've lied to me from the start and then you accuse me falsely… If that is the foundation of a successful marriage, I want no part in it."

"But Antoine, we are _still_ married. Nothing can change that! Till death do us part!"

Yes, till death do they part. He hated that. If he were to leave her now, he would be breaking a vow. He could have the marriage annulled, but that would still be sinful. "Princess," He looked to her, "Be honest with me and I do want the honest truth," He looked her in the eyes, 'Why did you marry me?"

The princess broke eye contact and he feared she was going to lie to him again. "Antoine, I…" She stopped and thought for a moment. "It sounds so cold."

"Don't spare me. I must know the truth."

"Well, I married you… for your money."

"Money?"

"The large sum you were left by your Aunt. I heard about it and at that moment I wanted to make you mine. But then…" She paused again, "Then I truly did fall in love with you and the money didn't matter anymore. Antoine…" She looked up at him, "I love you Antoine. I really do. I may not have always, but there are those who have learned to love and that was me. I learned to love you."

But Antoine no longer loved her. He truly believed that perhaps he had loved her, in the beginning. Before all the lies and the cheating. Before he found out that his true ideal was really the mermaid. To stay with the princess would be to reward her for her wickedness, but if he didn't leave, he could never be with his mermaid.

"Antoine? What are you thinking about?"

He looked to her and a plan reenacted itself in his mind. "_Do_ you love me, Princess? Do you truly and honestly do?"

"Yes, of course I do." She looked relieved and he feared that she was getting the wrong impression. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also knew he had to go through with what he had planned.

"Then you'll let me go."

"What?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "If you really truly love me then you will let me go."

"What do you mean? We can't part, we're married."

"In most cases you would be correct." Antoine said. "But there is one, you haven't even considered."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Death, Princess."


	19. Part IXX

**Part IXX**

The little mermaid reluctantly followed her sister back to the bedroom on the second floor. She hadn't wanted to leave her prince, but Adelle had told her that they had had no choice.

"We'll need some supplies." Adelle was saying as she rummaged through the armoire sitting in the corner of the room.

"Supplies?"

"We're leaving!"

"But what of the prince?"

Adelle paused to look at her. "There's no more prince, Alys. I failed you. He's married to the princess. The two of you will never be together."

The little mermaid lowered her eyes. She suspected she had known all the time, but she just held on to that tiny glimmer of hope. That wish she had wished since she had rescued him from the sea. But now there seemed to be no way for her dream to come true. The prince and she could never be together. Even the witch couldn't undo a marriage.

"Don't worry about it," Adelle tried to assure her. "Once we get far enough away from here, we can settle down someplace. I'm sure there will be other princes. Ones better than this one by far."

But she didn't want any other prince. The little mermaid wanted this prince. The one who had stolen--- and broken--- her heart.

* * *

Antoine ran down the hallway and towards the stables. Adelle would run, he knew, and she would be taking her sister with her. He couldn't let this happen. Especially now that he was so close to his ideal.

It had taken him a good amount of time to explain to the princess his plan and then it took another good amount of explaining to her that he didn't plan on killing himself. The whole death thing would be an allusion. They would get an annulment, but in order to preserve both of their reputations, he would fake an accident and fake his death, leaving all his money to the princess. He would then live a normal, low-key life with his mermaid, marrying her, if she were willing. The princess, of course, was unhappy with the situation. She couldn't imagine him giving up so much for a person and he couldn't explain it either. It was just something he felt needed to be done. But first things first, he had to catch up to the mermaid and her sister.

He got to the stable just in time. He spotted Adelle in the back of the barn, untying a horse a bundle on it's back. She hadn't yet noticed him and he counted this a blessing, although, he couldn't believe she was actually stealing one of his prized stallions.

"Adelle! Wait!"

He called out to her and she twirled around. She looked surprised at first, then alarmed and lastly angry. She turned back to the horse and quickened her pace; trying to tug free the knot the stable boy had tied.

"Adelle." Once he reached her, he realized that she was alone. Where was her sister?

"You're alone?"

She ignored him.

He searched every inch of the stable with his eyes. "Adelle, where is your sister?"

"You mean, Alys?" She asked monotonously.

"Is that her name?"

"Everyone has a name, prince."

"Where is she?"

Adelle again fell silent.

"Adelle, please! Where is she?" He gripped her arms in urgency. "I must talk with her! I'm ending my marriage to the princess and giving up my throne, all for her! You must take me to her! Show me where she is!"

Adelle looked up at him and searched his face. He imagined she was looking for any sign that he was lying, but he was dead serious.

"You're too late." She said. "She has already gone."

"Gone?" He couldn't fathom what she was saying. Did she mean, gone-gone as in dead or gone as in not there?

Adelle nodded. "She's going back to her friend, the witch. She's going back home."

Back home? Antoine couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was returning to the sea. She was going where he had sent her four years ago but she had never gone. She was going home and he would never see her again!

"She didn't want to imagine life without you, Antoine. I persuaded her to return to papa and the rest of our sisters, so she wouldn't have to think about it. SO she wouldn't have to be alone."

"But what about you?"

Antoine didn't know why he had asked it, but he felt the need to understand all angles of the issue.

"I'm heading off to who knows where. Marnsdale first. I can't outrun that wizard forever. Maybe I'll make him a deal."

"Wizard?"

She nodded. "I didn't keep my side of the bargain. It would shame me to live in the ocean again with this ugly hair. I've decided to stay here on land. Perhaps I can persuade him to cut me some slack and let me keep the legs. After all, I tired."

"You never were the murdering type."

She shrugged.

Antoine now didn't know how to describe it, but he felt sad, guilty. He couldn't help but feel this entire problem was his fault. All these five long years everything had been his fault, beginning with the wedding. He had married the wrong girl. And then there was Sulpitius. The name still haunted his dreams. The man had sacrificed his own life to save that of the mermaid. And then his third mistake, taking such a long time to find the truth and nearly getting the mermaid killed and then pushing her away, trying to hide his guilt. Then he hadn't forgotten and kept chasing her image. It was all his fault. Adelle now would have to bargain with a wizard and the little mermaid would be returning to the sea.

He had to stop her.

He instantly headed for his own horse.

"What are you doing?" Asked Adelle.

This time, Antoine didn't answer.

"You may as well give up. Leave it be, Antoine. She's already heartbroken, don't make it worse."

He paused a moment, letting her words sink in. Yes, he probably had broken her heart many times. But he couldn't bear to let her go without saying goodbye. Even if she didn't see him. Maybe he couldn't stop her. Maybe he wouldn't stop her. But he had to say goodbye.


	20. Part XX

**Part XX**

"You want to go home?" The witch looked at the little mermaid in surprise. "But why?"

"The prince is in love with the princess."

"Didn't he bring you back to the castle with him?"

The mermaid paused before answering, "Yes… but he's married to the princess. He was never meant to be mine."

She must have been talking with somebody. Those didn't sound like her words. Even so…

"Haven't I been telling you that for years?" The witch just couldn't believe it. She thought that had been the end of it. She had watched the mermaid ride off with the prince no more then a couple of hours ago and had been mourning her loss, and then, who suddenly shows up on her doorstep? "You have to come to expect these things. But why are you going home? What about your sister?"

"She told me to go."

"Well, where is she? Doesn't she want to return to her folks too?"

The little mermaid shook her head. "She wants to stay here. On land."

The witch didn't understand, but she wasn't about to ask for clarification. It was the mermaid's life after all, and if she was content without the prince and her older sister, then who was the witch to deprive her of such things? "Alright… alright..." She nodded, "I'll turn you back into a mermaid."

"But I have nothing in which to pay you."

The witch waved at her with her hand. "Don't' worry about it. This one's on the house. After all, you've cleaned enough dishes in the last four years to qualify for a payment-through-labor deal." She couldn't help but notice that the little mermaid still seemed a little sad. She doubted that she was over the prince. She probably never would be, but better it was that she was somewhere familiar; around her family to help her grieve the loss.

"What time will it happen?"

"We can go down to the water any time you wish."

The mermaid thought for a moment. "Where is Jim?"

"What brought him up all of a sudden?"

"I want to bid him farewell, before I go."

The witch was sure that she would never understand mermaids. "He's in the bar. I'll go fetch him." She hobbled out the door and over to the counter. The bar was full to the brim that night. Everyone seemed to be merry except for the handsome blonde boy, who sat at the counter with his back to the crowd, nursing a cup of warm goat's milk.

"Jim?"

He looked up at her as she approached.

"There's someone out back who wants to see you."

"Whom?" He was sad about the departure of the little mermaid, but the witch knew that this new news would sadden him even more. Even so, she had told the mermaid that her friend would be fetched.

"Don't' ask questions, just come."

He got up from the barstool, and followed her into the backroom, gloomy and distraught. But when his eyes settled on the little mermaid, the witch saw his eyes instantly light up and he walked quickly towards her.

"You wanted to see me?" He said to the mermaid.

"Yes. I am leaving for home tonight and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Leaving tonight?"

The witch could just imagine what he was thinking. _All this work to get you with the prince and now you are leaving? What a waste of time!_ At least, that's how _she_ felt about the situation.

"But what about the prince?"

The sadness returned to the mermaid's eyes and tears began to form. "It was not meant to be."

"I'm sorry for asking."

The witch hated watching such farewells. It was making her sick. She couldn't understand why things just couldn't work out the way they were supposed to. The mermaid was meant to be with her prince, but then again, the witch could see how Jim adored the little mermaid. To him, it was more then just friendship. The witch hated such complications even more.

"Goodbye, Jim." It actually surprised the witch when she watched the little mermaid throw her arms around the boy's neck and hug him sorrowfully. Such an extreme show of affection she had never seen come from the quiet girl. But Jim hugged her back earnestly and then the witch set off to get all her supplies. Sad of not, she had work to do. After all, fishtails were a lot harder to make than legs.

* * *

They reached the sea just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Jim had opted to accompany them and he and the mermaid held hands all the way down to the beach. They both needed the security the witch was sure. But she couldn't help but feel something was left incomplete.

"We'll stop here." She said to the pair and motioned for the mermaid to lie down.

The little mermaid smiled sadly at her friend and did as she was directed. The witch then laid a blanket over her and told Jim to step back. She went through all the movements and not long later, the little mermaid's fishtail reappeared.

The witch approached her and told Jim to pick her up. They then brought her down to the water's edge. Jim placed her in to the water and the three friends gave their final farewell.

"Come visit me?" The mermaid asked her friends.

"Yes, of course." Jim smiled. "Often, forever and always."

* * *

Prince Antoine watched the scene from the shadows nearby. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, but he figured it had everything to do with his loss. He felt thoroughly distraught, but then again, somewhat relieved. She would be happy now, and that's what she deserved. Her happiness was all that really mattered.

He watched the scene feeling every need to hold his little mermaid once more. But he knew that he wouldn't go to her. A verbal goodbye wasn't needed. It was better this way and this was the way he would leave it. After all, he was the one who had caused the turmoil. It was only fair that he was the one that suffered.

"Goodbye, my mermaid princess." He whispered to the wind as he watched her wave to her friends in a final farewell and disappear under the waves. Antoine found that his heart went with her, but his peace of mind stayed with him for the rest of his years.

He was… finally… content at last.


End file.
